fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley
Kingsley is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Comedian Loves: Mustard Hates: Hecklers Kingsley is something of a local celebrity. He can be found working nights at his popular comedy club, Camp Kingsley, where many customers come after a long day of eating. When he isn’t telling jokes, Kingsley is busy training for the annual Taco Eating Contest hosted at Papa's Taco Mia! Appearance Kingsley has black skin, a large build, and short slick dark hair and eyebrows. He originally wore yellow suit with pockets and gold buckles, yellow pants, a black belt, and periwinkle shoes with black laces. Starting with Papa's Cupcakeria, he wears a blue and yellow plaid suit. Clean-Up He now wears a gold watch and has a big smile instead of a usual smile and his hair is more detailed. Styles Style B He wears a black long-sleeved shirt with periwinkle lined collar and buttons pinned on the sleeve edges under a light yellow overshirt with thin stripes and light blue buttons, periwinkle-colored pants and black shoes, a periwinkle hat with a yellow rim, and black shoes with brown soles and yellow laces. Yellow Outfit He wears his Style A, but with a yellow shirt over a blue undershirt, and blue handkerchief. Detailed Yellow Outfit He wears his Yellow Outfit, but with square forming lines, yellow undershirt sleeves, blue buttons, and a blue belt. Style C (Papa Louie 3)/Style B (Papa Louie 2) He wears his Style B hat, a blue shirt over a yellow undershirt with blue sleeves, blue pants held by a yellow belt with a gray buckle, and yellow shoes with black soles and laces. in Papa Louie 2, he doesn't wear his hat. White Outfit He wears a white overshirt with blue horizontal and vertical lines, blue buttons, a yellow pocket, and a white pocket with a blue handkerchief. He wears this under a black undershirt. He also wears blue pants, and yellow shoes with black soles and white laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Onion *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Pork *Brown Rice *Onions *Peppers *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Pancake *2 Butters *Blueberry Pancake *2 Butters *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Mushrooms *Ketchup *Onion *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Chicken Wings (all) *8 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (all) *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Onions *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow, Tulip Cookie, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Bunny Ear Candy, Tulip Cookie, Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *7 Mushrooms *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Al Dente Ravioli *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Blue Cheese *5 Mushrooms *4 Provolone Stars *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *S'mores *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Regular French Cruller **Clear Glaze **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular French Cruller **Chocolate Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Cocoa Powder **Fudge Swirl Drizzle *Regular French Cruller **Clear Glaze **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Hog Wings (all) *8 Spicy Garlic Hog Wings (all) *Awesome Sauce Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese (all) *8 Pepperoni (all) *4 Ground Beef (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Ciabatta with Provolone Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Mushrooms *Sliced Turkey *Mushrooms *Sauteed Onions *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Christmas) *Ciabatta with Ginger Spice Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Mushrooms *Roasted Goose *Mushrooms *Sauteed Onions *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner C *Vanilla Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Tulip Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Tulip Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow *Cupcake: 2 **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Tulip Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Tulip Cookie Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Lattice Top *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Lattice Top *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Lavender Cheeps (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Pork *Brown Rice *Onions *Peppers *Cheese *Sour Cream *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Easter) *Speckled Taco with Pork *Brown Rice *Onions *Peppers *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Sour Cream *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Green Onions **Unagi *Saba *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Shiroi Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Green Onions **Unagi *Narutomaki *Sweet Sakura Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Hakuto Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry Pancake *2 Butters *Blueberry Pancake *2 Butters *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *Blueberry Pancake *Toasted Coconut *2 Butters *Blueberry Pancake *2 Butters *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Provolone Cheese *8 Pepperoni (all) *4 Ground Beef (top) *4 Portobello Mushrooms (all) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog Bites Crust *PaatariO's Sauce with Provolone Cheese *8 Pepperoni (all) *4 Ground Beef (top) *4 Portobello Mushrooms (all) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Onion *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Easter) * Cheddarwurst on a Regular Bun * Blue Cheese Crumbles * Mushrooms * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lavender Frost ** Medium Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut ** Spumoni * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * 3 Waffle Cones Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Cucumber Bubbles ** Hakuto Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Konpeito * Waffle Cone, Sakuramochi, Waffle Cone Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Coconut ** Spumoni * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * 3 Waffle Cones Holiday (Easter) * Traditional Cookie with Jelly Beans ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Spring Flowers ** Cremebury Egg Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Jelly Beans ** Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Rainbow Sprinkles * Jelly Beans * Waffle Cone, Lavender Cheep, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Spicy Garlic Hog Wings (All) * 4 Aji Amarillo Hog Wings (Right) * 3 Blackberry Remoulade Dips Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 4 Peppered Pumpkin Hog Wings (All) * 4 Wojapi Hog Wings (Right) * 3 Blackberry Remoulade Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon ** Chocolate Icing ** Crushed Peanuts * Regular French Cruller ** Clear Glaze ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Chocolate French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon ** Chocolate Icing ** Crushed Peanuts * Regular French Cruller ** Clear Glaze ** Fudge Swirl Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Regular French Cruller with Pumpkin Pie Filling ** Chocolate Icing ** Crushed Peanuts Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 10 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 18 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 12 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Peppers. *In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Large Cup. *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Cranberry Juice. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria and Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Mushrooms. *In Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, he is unlocked with Tulip Cookie. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Blue Cheese. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with the French Cruller Cutter. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Lemon Filling. *In Papa's Scooperia To Go!, he is unlocked with Marshmallow Cheeps. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to earn this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He lost to Jojo in the Sweet Onion Division; however, he returned in the Wild Onion Division and won against Kahuna, Rico, and Big Pauly, but he lost to Jojo again in the finals. Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 Kingsley's Customerpalooza Kingsley is the "host" of Kingsley's Customerpalooza, a contest in which fans of the games could create a character that would be added as a customer in future games. After the field is narrowed to 32 characters, a tournament is held in which "potential" customers are voted for by the public. The winners of Kingsley's Customerpalooza are listed down as follows: *2013: Hope was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa's Pastaria. *2014: Yui was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *2015: Steven was voted in as the winner and made his debut in Papa's Bakeria. *2016: Elle was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa's Sushiria. *2017: Amy was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!. *2018: Nye was voted in as the winner and made his debut in Papa's Wingeria To Go!. *2019: Mesa was voted in as the winner and made her debut in Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Trivia *Kingsley, Tony, and Matt share the same Flipdeck background, with the exception of Tony's background being flipped. **Kingsley is also the first Papa's Pizzeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *His current outfit first appears in Papa Louie 2 as his Style C. *He is the only customer that favors Thanksgiving in Papa's Donuteria who doesn't order Pumpkin Pie Filling. *It is possible for him to be rescued by a customer that has the Gliding Skill, despite the Double Jump Skill being required in the platformer games. *Kingsley can appear twice in the parade if he is a Star Customer, as he also appears for the Customerpalooza winners. Order Tickets Kingsley Pizza.png|Kingsley's Pizzeria order Kingsley Burgeria.png|Kingsley's Burgeria order Kingsley Sour.png|Kingsley's Taco Mia! order kfr.jpg|Kingsley's Freezeria order Kingsley's Pancakeria Order.png|Kingsley's Pancakeria order Kingsley burger.png|Kingsley's Burgeria HD order Kingsley Wingeria.png|Kingsley's Wingeria order Kingsley Hot.png|Kingsley's Hot Doggeria order Kingsley BRG.png|Kingsley's Burgeria To Go! order Kingsley Easter.png|Kingsley's Cupcakeria order during Easter Kingsley-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Kingsley's Cupcakeria regular order Kingsley Freezeria HD.png|Kingsley's Freezeria HD order Kingsley-pasta.png|Kingsley's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Kingsley Pasta.png|Kingsley's Pastaria regular order Kingsley FTG.png|Kingsley's Freezeria To Go! order Kingsley Thanks.png|Kingsley's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Kingsley Donuteria.png|Kingsley's Donuteria regular order Kingsley win.png|Kingsley's Wingeria HD order Kingsley PTG.png|Kingsley's Pizzeria To Go! order Kingsley's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Kingsley's Cheeseria order during Christmas Kingsley's Cheeseria order.png|Kingsley's Cheeseria regular order kingsleycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kingsley's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter kingsleyscupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kingsley's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Kingsley Eas.png|Kingsley's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Kingsley Cupcakeria HD.png|Kingsley's Cupcakeria HD regular order Kingsley Easter Bakeria.png|Kingsley's Bakeria order during Easter Kingsley blueberry lemon.png|Kingsley's Bakeria regular order Kingsley Taco Easter.png|Kingsley's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Kingsley THD.png|Kingsley's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Kingsley (Holiday).png|Kingsley's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Kingsley (Regular).png|Kingsley's Sushiria regular order Kingsley TMTG (Holiday).png|Kingsley's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Pancakeria HD Kingsley (Holiday).png|Kingsley's Pancakeria HD order during Summer Luau Pancakeria HD Kingsley (Regular).png|Kingsley's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG_1207.JPG|Kingsley's Pizzeria HD order during New Year IMG_1208.JPG|Kingsley's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG_1456.JPG|Kingsley's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter IMG_1482.JPG|Kingsley's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Kingsley (Holiday).png|Kingsley's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Kingsley (Regular).png|Kingsley's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order IMG_0727.JPG|Kingsley's Scooperia/HD order during Cherry Blossom Fest Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 9.01.58 PM.png|Kingsley's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Kingsley (Holiday).jpg|Kingsley's Scooperia To Go! order during Easter Papa's Scooperia To Go! Kingsley (Regular).jpg|Kingsley's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Kingsley (Holiday).jpg|Kingsley's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Kingsley PTG holiday order.jpeg|Kingsley's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 962AD6A1-A5F1-481C-AB56-D83AF156B3DF.jpeg|Kingsley’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. 6A242B47-FD0F-4DED-B363-A51082CA3684.jpeg|Kingsley’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Kingsley’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Kingsley's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Kingsley’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Kingsley's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 543A5340-9B89-4168-8A6A-D0E2AB1C437B.jpeg|Kingsley’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas D9923E16-CFF3-4BB6-A84B-47AC78D5AA5B.jpeg|Kingsley’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order C31A0EBE-6F8A-4E13-A5C6-6588BD0B9F79.jpeg|Kingsley’s Bakeria To Go! order during Easter D34B6B07-58A0-46EA-BEF6-1B040C461B31.jpeg|Kingsley’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery KingsleyBCU.png|Kingsley's old look since Cupcakeria Picture 16.png Kingsley.GIF|Kingsley placing his order in Burgeria Kingsley.JPG Smiling Kingsley.jpg Poor Kingsley.jpg Kingsley Taco Eating Contest.png|Kingsley in the Taco Eating Contest Kingsley Sweating.jpg Maggie eating taco.png|Kingsley surrendering ng kingsley.png Mad king.png|Kingsley Performing a Ground Pound Kingsley startnow.jpg|Kingsley in his Customerpalooza Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Thumbs Up - Kingsley.png|The lemon in shoes' famous thumbs up! kingsleycool.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Kingsley.png|Perfect order in Cupcakeria Xmas 2014.jpg|Kingsley in the 2013 Christmas holiday pic kingsley ducking.png Perfect Kingsley.jpg|Excellent and a perfect dessert! Well done! Mad Kingsley.jpg Cletus Eye.png Screen Shot 2015-04-28 at 9.19.10 PM.png|Thanks Kingsley! Perfectkingsley.png|Another perfect order! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-59-711.jpg Kingsley stuck.png|Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Kingsley and Hope.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png Frame6.jpg Kingsleydressup.jpg Screenshot_20190812-100958_Papa's Pizzeria To Go.jpg|Kingsley, first customer in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Kingsleyperfect.png|Kinglsey loves his perfect wings! Kingsley Taco Mia Perfect.png|Kingsley likes his perfect taco! Screenshot_20190812-135936_Papa's Pizzeria To Go.jpg|Kingsley, happy with his perfect pizza! Cus.JPG KingsleyBurgeriaHDGold.jpg Everybody.jpg PPL2 All Customers.PNG KingsleyPizzeriaPerfect.PNG|Kingsley receives a perfect pizza! kinksey in featheria first perse.png|Kingsley loves his perfect sundae! Kingsley - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Kingsley in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Kingsley - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Kingsley's Style B in Papa's Bakeria Kingsley Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Kingsley loves his perfect pie! Teaser ipad-0.jpg 2016-06-17 02.51.40.png|Kingsley ordering his pizza in Pizzeria To Go! Thumb1-TMHD.jpg KingsleySilverBigTips.jpg|Kingsley reaches Silver and gives $46.80 tips! Kingsley Zen.png bandicam 2016-11-13 16-51-57-015.jpg Kingsley perfect pie.png|Happy Kingsley with Chuck and pie! KCP winners.png IMG 1028.JPG Hi.PNG|"Hi Roy, I'm ready to eat some pizza!" PZRHD - Kingsley Approved.png|PZRHD! Kingsley Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Parade 02.jpg Angry Kingsley.PNG|Angry Kingsley Perfect Kingsley.png IMG 0373.PNG Kcp18kingsleydance blog.gif KCP18infobanner.jpg KCP18gameicon.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-13 at 7.48.21 AM.png IMG_0475.PNG IMG_0428.PNG IMG_0855.PNG|Kingsley receiving his Style B outfit IMG 1156.PNG|KCP Host and KCP Winner IMG 0941.PNG IMG 0949.PNG 2B634DD5-8F9F-432F-978F-2029C090113C.png|Perfect Maple King Sticker! Kingsley Not Pleased.png IMG_1185.PNG IMG_1575.PNG Pizzeria HD Day 144.PNG|Pizzeria HD IMG_1200.PNG Kingsley Nervous.png Angry Kingsley.png IMG_1693.PNG IMG 2202.PNG IMG_1562.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-10_183017.jpg Kingsley Finger Point.png|Kingsley is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1662.PNG kingsleyprof.jpg IMG_1695.PNG IMG 1983.PNG Kingsley and Cherissa.png 88FE8BC4-591A-4770-8537-58E1770ADB22.png DA2BB16D-8572-4A7C-9761-9E9EA38B5A54.jpeg 1AB5A47C-E08B-49EC-89B7-D447EEC7EF12.jpeg Kingsley and Little Edoardo.png IMG_3579.PNG tperfect22.jpg tperfect23.jpg perfect89.jpg 7E13ED06-9EA9-40CB-99E9-CE3F0D323D2F.jpeg 5B40D482-2E4F-4CD6-9BFE-187BDE9E3382.png Fan Art IMG_2184.JPG|by aronora Flipline - Kingsley.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Kingsley no:Kingsley pl:Kingsley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:K Characters